The One That Loved Me Back
by Once Upon A Time I Died
Summary: Lazuli was hired to help catch Kira. Light has developed some kind of inexpicable feelings for her. L and Lazuli are hiding something from him, but he's much too focused on the way his heart beat speeds up and he gets butterflies in his stomach when he sees her to even focus on it too much. And this lack of focus might just be the end of him. LightXOC OOC Doesn't really follow DN
1. Sweet Dreams

"Light, let me go," She said as I pushed and held her against the wall just as she was leaving the office/house to go to her own house. She was so calm about it too and that only made me angrier. How the hell is she so calm after all of this?

I was furious, but schooled my features and made sure my voice sounded calm, "No, Lazuli, I don't think I will."

She frowned, "Why not?"

I was shocked, why not? I don't know, just...because...I can't.

I heard a laugh. Ryuk. "You like her? But she's so, so...normal! Not what you'd expect from Kira, but you've got weird tastes kid. And that's another thing, she's a kid! How old is she? Fifteen? Sixteen? Gosh, kid, you're turning into a pedophile on top of being a mass murderer."

I do not like her! I detest her! And she is anything but normal. She's intelligent for one thing, she rivals L and I. And she is a master of persuasion. That's why she was hired for the team in the first place. And she is not that young! I turned to her. She was looking at me, her golden eyes full of anger, her pink lips forming a pout and her hair disheveled from working all day and fighting with me before, during, and (now) after.

"How old are you?" I blurted out without thinking.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you care?"

I pressed her against the wall even more. I could tell she was in pain, but she didn't want to give in. I pushed her a little more.

She gasped in pain, "Seventeen! I'm seventeen!"

I loosened her a bit and she took a huge breath of air.

"Okay, she's a year older than I thought. Whatever. She's not even legal age yet," Ryuk said.

"When did you turn seventeen?"

She looked at me with some fear in her eyes. The rational part of me thought 'Good, let her be scared', but the stupid and senseless part of me screamed 'No! Please! I'm sorry! Don't be afraid of me! I won't hurt you!'

"Th-three months ago."

September.

I pushed her tighter, "What date?"

"Th-the f-fif-fifteenth."

I let her go and started walking away, "Goodnight Lazuli."

I didn't expect her to reply, but what she said next made my heart speed up, "Sweet dreams Light."


	2. Bitter Dreams

Lazuli suddenly gets up and starts walking towards me, her short grey skirt swaying slightly and her baby blue shirt sticking to her form. When she finally reaches me, she looks up at me with her perfect golden eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what, Light?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What?"

She tiptoed and whispered in my ear, "I like you."

I pulled away from her immediately, "You what?"

She laughed, a pretty tinkling laugh that I've only ever heard her give to L or one of the other people working here.

"No, that's not right. I love you."

And then she smiled again. A huge smile that looked like it might rip a hole in the solar system.

L came up behind her and turned her around to face him. He said something that I couldn't hear and she nodded, the stupid, beautiful smile still on her face.

Then she turned to me again and pulled my head down towards hers and, you're not going to believe this, she kissed me. Right on the lips and, you're _really_ not going to believe this, I liked it. I kissed back and soon enough we were in a full blown make out session. I was over the moon.

"Ahem," L coughed out.

I wanted to ignore him. I'm trying to kiss the woman I love here! And I thought she would ignore him too. But she didn't She turned to him and he handed her a gun. She pointed the gun at me.

**BOOM!**

****The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that asshole L leaning down to give **my** Lazuli a kiss as he took her shirt off and she unbuttoned his. That's funny. I still loved Lazuli besides all of that.

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. What the hell was that? I would never kiss Lazuli! And I do not fucking love her! She could be carrying L's bastard child for all I care. But, if I didn't care, then why did the very idea of L and her even hugging repulse me to no end? Why did it make my heart twist uncomfortably and leave me feeling sick? Maybe I just need to go to the doctor. I went back to sleep.

As soon as I open the door to the office, Lazuli suddenly gets up and starts walking towards me (deja vu much?). Oh no. She's wearing a short grey skirt and a tight baby blue shirt. When she finally reaches me, she looks up at me with her golden eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what, Light." She says excitedly.

I furrowed my eyebrows _damn_, "What?"

She tiptoed and whispered into my ear, "Happy birthday."

I had my eyes shut tight, but then her words registered in my mind and I realized that she hadn't said 'I like you' as I had been dreading, no, she said 'Happy birthday'.

I pulled away, "What?"

She looked at me like she was confused. _She probably is you idiot. She's just wishing you a happy birthday and you're going all creeper on her._

"I had a day planned for you, if you're interested. I already talked to L and he agreed to give us the day off..." She trailed off nervously as she bit her lip.

I can't believe she would still do all of this after the way that I treat her. But, I've said it before and I'll say it again, she is anything but normal.

"Of course. I wouldn't want your hard work to go to waste."

_Nice save._

Shut up brain.

She immediately brightened up and looked into my eyes with a huge smile, "Let's go."

Her huge day consisted of ten main parts:

1) A baseball game (watching, we mostly ate).

2) A tennis game (playing, I won).

3) A walk through a garden that held rare flowers and herbs which she came up with after hearing me talk about a plant report with Professor Hardwick (first time I held her hand).

4) A rollercoater (she had her eyes closed until we reached the top).

5) A scary movie (she hid in my chest, also counts as the first time I hug her).

6) A canoeing race (against some other people. We went in circles and laughed our butts off about it and ended up feeding the fish).

7) Rock climbing (she sucked but she loved cheering me on).

8) Secret government library (she had special contacts. I guess being the youngest member of a top secret police investigation has it's props).

9) The museum of art (we laughed at what was considered art and had fun with the interactive pieces...we might have broken a few).

10) A carnival (we played tons of games and laughed tons of times. At the end of the night she got them to spell out

**HAPPY**

**BIRTHDAY**

**LIGHT!**

****with fireworks in the sky. Also the first time I kissed her outside of my nightmares _dreams_ nightmares _dreams _nightmares _dre-_ SLEEPING STATE!)

This time, I said 'I like you'.


	3. Bad Kisser?

She actually wasn't all that much of a bad kisser, not as much as I expected her to be anyways. _Oh, shut up. You knew she'd be amazing. _Shut up brain.

She had a completely normal reaction. She smiled and looked down, her cheeks flaming, before meeting my eyes bashfully and looking down again.

She took me home after that and hugged me quickly before dropping me off. It was for less than a second but I missed her heat anyways.

The Next Day

"Good morning Light," She said as she smiled up at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Morning Lazuli."

She either didn't notice my hostility, or didn't care.

"How are you?" She asked as she walked besides me on my way to my desk.

"I'm fine."

Then she frowned, "I need to talk to you."

Oh no, did she think we were together now? Over a simple kiss?

"I'm busy."

She pouted a little and it was adorable. No! Wait! No! It was not adorable!

"After work?"

What other choice did I have, I nodded and she smiled before going off to talk to L.


End file.
